Not Over You
by The Wheaty Water Fowl
Summary: Jonah catches Ian brooding over Amy in the living room one day...and he decides to help him get the girl. The question is, how does he plan on doing that? With style. Dedicated to beachbum999, and no, it wasn't too much trouble :) Amian fluff, and if it's cliche, I wouldn't know. Rated T for turtles.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Ahh, one of my favorite songs, and now, also one of my favorite _Amian_ songs :P I'm trying my best not to break the rules too much, here. I don't think it could technically be classified as a songfic, though. That will be explained in Part 2 ;)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the pouty "Woe is me" mood Ian gets into XD And that's only partially.**

* * *

**_Not Over You: Part 1_**

Ian Kabra stood there, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets, completely content with wallowing in self-pity.

He had finally given in to his mind and admitted to himself that he was so far deep, he would never get out again.

So far deep…what a way of putting it.

Amy Cahill was leaning over her cat, trying to coax him out from under the table. The dreaded creature was stubborn, just like his former owner, Grace, and so, he still refused to emerge from his hiding place. Ian was glad, though. He'd had enough of Saladin in the past week to last him two lifetimes.

But that wasn't what he was thinking about.

The steadfast patience for everything around her, the caring heart, the drive to do what was right…these were just some of the things that had intrigued Ian over the past three years.

And those weren't even the physical aspects of this girl. But those thoughts made him feel shallow for only thinking about her looks, and Kabras never considered themselves shallow, so he stuck to admiring her mental/emotional characteristics at this particular moment.

There was just something about her that kept Ian coming back, no matter how many times he had tried to get over it or like another girl. His thoughts always seemed to return to the intelligent jade-green eyes and the tinkling laugh that never ceased to create that annoyingly pleasant feeling in his stomach.

No matter how many times he tried, he knew he would never truly get over Amy Cahill.

Ian sighed audibly.

Jonah Wizard walked in the room, a sandwich in his right hand, and noticed the melancholy expression on the Lucian's face. He was confused – he had never known the Kabra boy to be _sad_ – until he followed his gaze and realization dawned on him.

Ian turned to see a knowing smile on the rap-star's face.

"What?" he demanded, not taking kindly the fact his pity party had been so rudely interrupted.

"It's unbelievable," Jonah said, shaking his head, "that you haven't said anything to her yet."

Ian's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Jonah tapped Ian's arm with his sandwich, as if that emphasized his words more. "Aw, come on, dude! You've been digging on her for how long?"

Ian returned his attention back to the redhead, who had finally succeeded in dragging the cat out from under the table. The Egyptian Mau was now in her arms, purring happily. Apparently, cats had mood swings just as much as humans did.

"Dawg, seriously?"

Ian hadn't known he'd been staring until the Wizard made it clear, waving a hand in front of his face to recapture his attention.

Ian's eyes bore into Jonah's with loathing, making his message clear: Go away.

Jonah chuckled. "You know, she likes you too. She just hasn't admitted it to herself."

Ian glared. Those words were supposed to make him feel better? "How would you know?"

Jonah snorted. "Janus know when love is in the air, Kabra. It's in our blood."

Ian crossed his arms over his chest, brooding at the floor.

Jonah clapped a hand on his shoulder, earning another look of contempt. "Lemme tell you something. The rest of us? We're sick of watchin' you mope around all the time, just 'cause you ain't got the guts to ask her out."

"It's not that I don't have 'the guts', Jonah," Ian defended. "It's that she would never even consider the thought of us together."

"Which is exactly your problem," Jonah insisted. "You don't want to take the chance of being rejected."

Ian gritted his teeth. The truth was hurting more than the thought of rejection at the moment.

"The point is, even Danny-boy would rather see you two together than acting like lovesick puppies all day long," Jonah said. "Which is why I'm willing to help you."

Ian laughed. "And what gives you the idea that I'd want your help?"

"'Cause I know you'd do anything for her. I see it in the way you look at her, all awed and mesmerized. It's funny, really."

Ian pondered his offer. Maybe this Janus was right. Perhaps he was being too irrational about the whole situation. Honestly, how far-fetched was the idea that she could share his feelings? And what if she actually _did_ like him back? He actually smiled at the thought.

Jonah saw Ian's emotions roll across his features like a slideshow, and he laughed sympathetically. "Dude, you really are that far deep, aren't you?"

The Lucian's eyes snapped back to him so fast that Jonah was startled for a second.

"I must be going insane," Ian murmured to himself, "but…I accept your offer."

Jonah swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and fist-bumped the Brit in excitement. The two started walking up the stairs, and Jonah threw his arm over Ian's shoulder. "I already got a few ideas. Now, in order to do this right, we gotta do it with style…"

* * *

**I tried to make the beginning as good as possible...but in my opinion, the next chapter is _far_ better.**

**Reviews are what make me write! And chocolate, but I've got a five pound Hershey's bar in my house already, so that part's taken care of! :P**

**~Callie~**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Just gettin' some last minute chapters uploaded before Christmas is completely over :) In my personal opinion, I think this chapter is extra cute ;) Replies at the end, but when are they not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and never will.**

* * *

**_Not Over You: Part 2_  
**

Amy sipped the hot cocoa out of the mug in her hands. She leaned against the kitchen counter, one palm resting on the smooth marble, the other absorbing the warmth of the drink through the smooth porcelain. She had grown slightly worried over Dan's video gaming over the past few days, as he hadn't had sleep in 42 hours (and counting), but that wasn't what was bothering her now.

She was worried she hadn't paid enough attention to her relatives during their stay.

Normally, she would be hanging out with Jonah, one of the Holts, Sinead, or sometimes even Natalie, whenever a reunion was being held. Ian had never seemed like a hang-out type of person, and she certainly wasn't going to play games with Dan – she always seemed to get frustrated and lose within 15 minutes, which usually ended in her rage-quitting – nor did she ever really spend time with Ned or Ted, who were always holed up in the lab, building strange devices or concocting toxic substances. There weren't many differences between this reunion and the last few, but she couldn't figure out why she was being so unsociable this time around.

Amy swirled the drink around in her cup, watching the last of the marshmallows dissolve. In all honesty, she had only spent time with her _cat_, which, she grudgingly admitted, was pretty sad. And that time had been spent hunting him around the house and cornering him under a table.

She set the mug back down on the counter and rubbed her eyes. At this point, she was too tired to go to sleep, which was unusual, but happened quite frequently, she noticed. Maybe it was the weight of the Cahill family on her shoulders, or the incessant squabblings of the 'united' bunch that kept her too stressed to close her eyes for the much-needed sleep she craved. But whatever it was, she wished she didn't have to bear it all at once. Increments would be nice.

Jonah walked in then. He yawned and stretched.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi."

"Can't sleep either?" he asked, checking the time on his watch. Amy noticed he was still wearing his day-clothes instead of the PJs she had been expecting.

She shook her head. "Not really. What are you doing up so late?"

Jonah gave a small smile. "I was working on a song. I'm surprised you didn't hear the piano music."

"Ah," she said, checking the time herself. "It's only 9:30? I thought it was later than that."

Jonah chuckled, grabbing a mug for himself and pouring hot water and some milk into it. "Me too."

He picked up a packet of Swiss Miss from the box and dumped it in.

"Nellie's hot chocolate is better," Amy remarked. "But she's asleep."

"If only she wasn't." Jonah smiled. "Nellie's good at that stuff."

He leaned against the counter next to her, mixing the drink with a spoon.

"So," she started. "What song were you working on?"

Jonah held the mug with both hands, letting the warmth seep into his hands. He looked at her. "You want to hear it?"

Amy shrugged. "Sure. It's not like we've got anything better to do, right?"

Jonah laughed. "Nope."

He led the way to the parlor, where the beautiful white grand piano sat in the middle of the opposite wall. It was by far the first thing the eye would see upon first glance in the room – nothing else would come close to its elegance. The entire room was white; the carpet, the furniture, the walls, everything but the fireplace, which still had white marble surrounding the orange flames. No lights were on. The flames gave off a natural light in the room. The curtains were pulled open, the night sky dotted with dazzling stars, showing through the huge windows. The room held an aura of blissful peace and serenity, something Amy hadn't experienced in a long time.

Jonah set his mug on the coffee table in front of the couch before moving towards the piano and sitting on the bench. He smiled at her, placed his fingers on the keys, closed his eyes, and began to play.

But this was not an original song, like Amy had expected. This was a song she recognized.

"Uh…Jonah? This is a Gavin Degraw song," she said, thinking he was just too tired to think straight.

Jonah didn't acknowledge her; he didn't even open an eye.

Amy was just about to wonder what the heck was going on when she heard a strong, melodious voice from the doorway.

"_Dreams_," Ian sang, "that's where I have to go…"

He stood leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, his face expressionless except for the small smile on his face as her jaw dropped.

"To see your beautiful face anymore, I stare at a picture of you," he continued, walking closer to her. "And listen to the radio.

"Hope…hope there's a conversation," he sang, his smile growing sad, "where we both admit we had it good."

Amy was still rooted to her spot by the piano, staring disbelievingly at the Lucian she had never thought she'd hear sing in her life. Jonah continued playing, as if nothing was happening.

"But until then, it's alienation, I know. That much is understood."

Ian stood directly in front of her, shaking his head as he sang the next words: "And I realize…"

He raised his arm and rubbed her cheek gently with his hand, startling her out of her shock.

"If you ask me how I'm doin', I would say I'm doin' just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind," he said, spreading his hands out dramatically. He was not only singing – he was _acting_ it too, if that could be done.

"But I go out," he turned around walking away, "and I sit down, at a table set for two…"

Ian sat in a chair, running a hand through his hair.

"And finally, I'm forced to face the truth."

Amy couldn't help but smile.

"No matter what I say, I'm not over you."

He stood back up and ran to her, taking both her hands and leading her out to the middle of the room.

Ian smirked as he led her along. "Damn!" he exclaimed.

Amy giggled.

"Damn, girl, you do it well," Ian sang, spinning her around. She bit her bottom lip, excited. He chuckled a bit before singing the next words. "And I thought you were innocent?"

She fell, but he caught her with one arm, raising his fist to his heart. "You took this heart and put it through hell…but still, you're magnificent."

He touched her nose briefly, making her laugh, before standing her up again and waving his arms around the room.

"I…I'm a boomerang," he sang. "Doesn't matter how you throw me."

Ian took a few steps backwards, gesturing to himself with his hands. "Turn around, and I'm back in the game, even better than the old me."

Perhaps he was referring to how much he'd changed. Which was true.

He shrugged. "But I'm not even close without you."

Ian grabbed her shoulders gently, putting real emotion into his words. Amy felt the signals he was sending her – and she liked it.

"If you ask me how I'm doin', I would say I'm doin' just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind." Ian stared deeply into her eyes, trying to get her to understand the meaning behind the words. He got the strange feeling that she did.

"But I go out…" he swept her up into his arms, and she emitted a small gasp of surprise, "and I sit down…" he set her down in the chair, he himself sitting on the arm, "at a table set for two. And finally, I'm forced to face the truth."

Ian stood up again and faced her.

"No matter what I say I'm not over you."

He got down on a knee suddenly, and she looked at him with renewed interest. An appreciative grin tugged at her lips.

"And if I had the chance to renew," he sang, pushing his words out powerfully, emphasizing their meaning. To him, this was one of the most important parts of the song. "You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do."

Ian squeezed her hand. "I could get back on the right track, but only if you'd be convinced."

He stood again, pulling her up. "So until then…"

Ian brought them both into a close position, as if they were ballroom dancing, with her right hand in his left, and his right hand on her lower back. She was no longer smiling as hugely as she had been, but there were tears in her eyes, he could plainly see.

They didn't sway or move – just stood in that position as the words flowed out of his mouth, softer than before. "If you ask me how I'm doin', I would say I'm doin' just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind."

Then the words came just as loud as they had before. "But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two."

Amber met jade as he looked into her sparkling eyes, searching her emotions for a positive response. "And finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say, I'm not over you."

Amy closed her eyes, absorbing his every word, feeling like she'd just escaped from all things causing her stress. All because Ian had felt the need to go all-out.

"Not over you," he repeated, resting his forehead against hers. His words got quieter each time he said those words again. "Not over you."

Their fingers laced together, and Ian smiled again, and Amy's eyes opened again, staring into his as he sang it one last time. "Not over you."

After a few more seconds, the piano music ended abruptly, but the two hardly noticed. The song seemed to have a lasting effect, leaving a haunting feeling over them as they stood in silence.

Jonah stood and exited the room. Ian caught his smile and thumbs-up as he left, but he hardly acknowledged the Janus. He would have to pay him back somehow…later. Right now, he was preoccupied.

Ian decided to take the plunge at that moment. Whatever force compelled him to do it, he didn't know, but he was glad his fears of rejection hadn't gotten in the way this time. He closed the remaining space between them and kissed her.

The atmosphere of the room didn't help separate them. With no light but the fireplace, and the stars shining the brightest they'd been in a while, the mood couldn't have been better. They were completely alone. Jonah had probably gone to bed by now. The rest of their family was asleep.

They didn't know how long they stayed in the parlor. It could have been hours or minutes, but they wouldn't have noticed the time change. They would talk for a while or look outside at the starlit sky. Once, Ian had started playing Moonlight Sonata softly on the piano, Amy sitting closely next to him, marveling at his Janus-like skills.

They woke up the next morning, the sunrise blinding them from the window. The couple curled up on the couch yawned almost simultaneously, rubbing their eyes and cursing the morning sun.

Amy smiled up at him, her jade-green eyes sparkling. "How you doin'?" she asked jokingly.

Ian chuckled and brought his lips to hers briefly before answering, "Just fine."

* * *

**This shouldn't be considered a songfic, I don't think...I hope not. **

**On a completely different topic, have you ever noticed how pretty Frodo's eyes are? They sparkle :3**

**Anyway...**

**priceless xpressions - You'd be surprised what I've done to Ian in the past... But that's beside the point :P**

**Goth Bookworm - Yep. Danny-boy. Had to act like Jonah for a few minutes, mind you :P**

**beachbum999 - Thanks! :) Glad you liked it!**

**Nova Mirage - My chocolate! :D**

**Guest - It's just these two chapters. It's a two-shot :P**

**Crazy crazy crazy LOVE - Sorry. They didn't even appear in this. Pure Amian :D**

**fairyofthelake - If I actually knew you...maybe :D But sadly, I don't, so the chocolate stays mine forever XD**

**The Gone Angel - I just thought he'd be perfect for this story, for what was going to happen. He IS the Janus, after all. :P**

**And now, it's over, and life can return to normal. It's so sad! I don't want the Amian to end! T.T But it will if the authors continue writing like they do. But I'm not going to rant. I'm going to say goodbye to this story...but maybe not forever O.o Sounds ominous...**

**~Callie~**


End file.
